


Viral

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Captain Cold/Leonard Snart AUs [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Bad Guy, Different Goal, Different Team, F/M, Just Different, Minimum History Research, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Leonard Snart deals with a team he doesn't care for, on a mission he's not too ambitious about, and a young twenty-something that thinks she's tough shit.





	1. Very Short Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to try to do a very alternate go at this show. I changed a lot of the characters, added some OCs, and redesigned the mission. Now, to further play with the whole time traveling and messing with timelines I decided that this is one of six. This one is Leonard Snart in a hetero relationship. I own nothing, but I did make up Viral and Vaccine.

_First recruit: Dr. Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom._

_Next recruit: Dinah Lance. The product of heroes and the alias Black Canary._

_Cathryn and Malvin Pollard: Twins that go by Vaccine and Viral._

_Karen Beecher: Bumblebee. A student of Dr. Palmer’s._

_Malcolm Duncan: Under the name of Guardian, he’s a writer and engaged to Miss Beecher._

_Leonard Snart and Mick Rory: A pair of criminals._

* * *

 

The proposal was easy to understand. Or, at least somewhat easy. A man by the name of Rip Hunter wanted a group of sort-of nobodies to travel through time and stop a really bad guy. Some dude who went by the name of “Clock Wise”. Going throughout history and killing off very important people, trying to mess things up for one reason or another. Not sure why. Not sure if it matters.

Now, the only question left aside from “Does anybody believe this guy?” is “Who’s going to take the bait?” Who wants to risk their life for a timeline that might not even be all that messed up? It didn’t feel like things shifted at all, but maybe nobody really notices those things. One would think that if everything did a one-eighty then it wouldn’t slip their attention, but who knows for certain? Cathryn and Malvin Pollard weren’t necessarily “good guys”, but they weren’t criminals, either. They remained neutral if they could. Flying under the radar while the big names battled it out and saved the world. They just wanted as normal of a life as they could. Being Metahumans and jumping around through space and time was far from normal. Extremely far. But, they were going to do it anyway.

They didn’t have anyone special. All they had was each other and they didn’t want that to change. This Hunter guy said he picked the eight of them from a point in time that they were at their best. The Pollards were only twenty-four and they wondered if they should be concerned that they apparently peaked so early. Maybe after this Clock Wise situation gets straightened out they’ll be able to fix that, too. Who knows how long this whole “mission” will take. Supposedly the guy mixes up his assassinations.

Clock Wise takes his time to do his homework and even goes out of his way to involve a third party so it can’t be directly traced back to him. He knows he’s being hunted and he knows he has to cover his trail. This was going to be a headache. They just knew it.

**-**


	2. Idiots On This Ship

“I’m coming with you.”

Manhattan, New York City. It was 1975, early August, and the group was split. Gideon – the ship’s AI – believes that Clock Wise came back to this time and place in order to take out Bruce Springsteen. Cathryn couldn’t understand why. Why go after a musician? Hell, she knew she must have heard some of his music, but she couldn’t name a damn song. When she heard that they all decided to go on this “life-threatening mission” to protect a celebrity she couldn’t stop rolling her eyes. She also couldn’t stop the rolling sensation in her stomach.

Or, her limbs. She couldn’t move very well after the jump. There was some bickering, but very little going on around her as to why they were there and whether they should leave. Rip was adamant about protecting the rock star, but he insisted that they were only needing to scout at this time so he took the Atom, Bumblebee, Guardian, and her brother – Vaccine. She was stuck with a bird and two pathetic thieves with fancy guns. Well, she would have been stuck with them if the hot head hadn’t mentioned going out for drinks. Captain Cold agreed to the idea and Black Canary said she would tag along to keep an eye on the two of them.

Cathryn did _not_ want to be alone. She didn’t know how long it would be before either group would get back and she was not up for bonding with the AI. So, she chased after them. A little wobbly, she blurted out her statement before any of them left the room.

They stalled, but Leonard Snart was the one to say something first, “Oh, no, I don’t think so kid.”

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Mick Rory scoffed with his arms crossing in front of his chest.

“Yes!” Cathryn’s face flushed despite the paleness that plagued it after the jump. Her eyes were pitch black and hair a vibrant red. It bounced in a bob when she walked in her thick knee-high boots. Jeans were tucked into them, and she wore a black spaghetti-strapped tank with a dark jean jacket over top. A maroon choker on her neck that matched her absent brother’s. “I’m twenty-four.”

“Pff, barely old enough.”

“You’re still a kid,” Snart drawled, though his eye twinkled from amusement. “A sick kid at that. You’ll cramp our style more than Goldilocks will on her own. Besides, someone has to stay and watch the ship, don’t they?” He stepped back as the question fell from his smirking lips, arms out as if he was gifting his words to the young woman.

“I’m fine,” Cathryn insisted. She walked a few steps before tripping, her wobbling knees giving out and she landed on all fours. She heard a chuckle or two from the crooks and when she looked up she was met with the sympathetic glance from Ms. Lance.

The blonde woman sighed softly, “Rest up, Cathryn. We won’t be long. I’ll have my eye on them.”

As they left, the young brunette groaned softly. She wasn’t worried about those two idiots getting into trouble. She wasn’t worried about the fact that everybody but her seemed to be able to push through these damned side-effects. She was only worried about being alone in a strange place.

**-**


	3. Royal Wedding

The date was April 24, 2011. The location was London, England. The goal? To make sure that the wedding between Prince William and Catherine Middleton ended successfully. The team had five days to make sure that Clock Wise didn’t get a chance to interfere. They were able to spook him back in 1975 and forced him to jump elsewhere. Now the chase was starting all over and once more they found themselves being split up.

“Mr. Palmer, Ms. Lance, Mr. Pollard, Mr. Snart, and Mr. Rory,” Rip Hunter pulled up official documents with details on the wedding for them all to glance at on the screen. “You will have to work your ways into being part of the party process. Meanwhile, Ms. Pollard, Ms. Beecher, and Mr. Duncan will be tagging along with myself while we look for any external leads on Clock Wise.” He clapped his hands, “Any questions?”

“I don’t do parties,” Mick growled and crossed his arms. “Especially not for any royals.”

“That’s not a question,” Ray pointed out.

“Shut it, Haircut.”

Cathryn held up her hand, face scrunching up, “Is this really necessary? I didn’t even pay attention to this stupid wedding when I was in school. And, they played it all day in basically every class.”

“Ms. Pollard, there will be tens of millions watching this wedding,” Rip explained. “The Royal family may not have any real power, but I assure you that Gideon’s predictions show that if either Catherine Middleton or Prince William are ‘removed’ from the ceremony it will have severe consequences throughout the world.”

Nobody seemed quite convinced, but they were here, and Clock Wise was definitely out there. Regardless if this was a huge impact on history, these were still two lives on the line, and for what? If only they knew why. They had to catch this asshole and make him talk. When it was evident that no other rebuke would be thrown out, Rip insisted that the internal team head to the fabrication room. They had to look the part and blend in after all.

“I can’t believe even Rory is going,” Cathryn murmured to her brother as she followed him with the rest of his group.

Malvin glanced down at his sister and snorted, “What are you doing? You don’t have to come.”

“Why are you going along with it?” she didn’t care that she ignored her twin’s question. After all, she was technically the older sibling. “This is such a stupid mission. All for a stupid British wedding. Why do people even care?”

The young man shrugged, “Because they do? Weddings make people happy for some reason and seeing a royal wedding is probably like watching a fairytale happen.”

Cathryn stopped Malvin from entering the room just as they made it to the entrance. Left alone outside, she looked up at her brother’s eyes. “If for some reason Clock Wise or his goons are involved internally, please be careful?” she asked softly, squeezing his wrist. “You’re strong, fast, good with knives, and you can heal, but…you can’t heal from a bullet to the head.”

“Hey,” Malvin smiled gently. He pulled from her grasp to instead grip his sister’s shoulders, “I’m gonna be fine. We’ve done split jobs before, haven’t we?”

“This isn’t the same and you know that,” her eyes flickered inside, trying to make sure nobody could hear. “You have two thieves that will trip you before they extend a helping hand up. It’s obvious the only reason that Snart hasn’t vocally objected is because he’s thinking about all the shit he can steal from the family.”

“Hey,” Vaccine gingerly shook Viral’s shoulders to get her attention back, “if anyone is in danger it’s you. You don’t heal like me and with your empathy being a little off balanced from the time jumps, I’m worried you’re going to end up meeting the wrong person without quite realizing it and then…”

“You know I’m smarter than that, and my empathy is completely under control at the moment. That’s how I know that what I feel from Rory and Snart is not something I find pleasant. You _have_ to be careful. I don’t trust them.”

“Cat,” Malvin sighed. He couldn’t quite continue though as his group gradually came up behind them. Surprisingly they all cleaned up well as they walked pass the talkative duo.

It was Snart that slowed down. He met with the suspicious glance of the female twin before he clapped a hand on Malvin’s shoulder, “Better get a move on, kid. You’re part of the catering crew.” Captain Cold slipped by, hands folded in front of his waist in his slimming all black attire of dress pants, a turtle neck, and sports jacket.

Cathryn rolled her eyes as Malvin released her, “Okay, I need to get into gear.” He quickly pecked her cheek before awkwardly stepping away and into the room, “Be careful, Cat. I’ll text you an hour after we head out, I promise.”

“Better,” she grumbled as he disappeared from sight. She sighed, taking a few steps back before turning around and bumping into Leonard Snart’s chest. She glared up at him, face red, “You’re still here? I thought you were heading to the bridge.”

The man smirked. He inhaled softly into his first syllable, “It occurred to me that the reason for Malvin’s delay was you stalling him, Cathryn.” A single hand slipped into the front pocket of his pants while the other sat curled at his waist with the palm upwards. “We all have jobs to get done today. Shouldn’t be a hindrance to the both of you.”

Cathryn crossed both of her arms in front of her petite chest. She scowled, “Is the chance at stealing from the Royal family so important to you, Snart?”

“I like to think of it as though I’m not just stealing from a family, but that I’m stealing from a country, too,” he gestured his one hand sideways. “Don’t worry. Your brother is in the safest hands.” He winked mockingly before turning once again and leaving with his back taunting Cathryn.

**-**


	4. A Truce

“That’s quite the bold attire you’re wearing, Miss Pollard.”

In the galley, Cathryn was facing the counter, minding her own business until she heard that voice. She slowly turned to face the man with a small scowl on her lips. He was smirking that obnoxious and condescending smirk with those annoyingly sharp eyes. The same eyes that were still pointed downwards towards where her ass was previously facing him before they switched upwards with a blink of his stupidly long eyelashes to meet her gaze. Her cheeks were flushed. It was late and she was in the galley to grab something quickly before bed. Everything was over and the wedding went off…with maybe a hitch or two, but it was still a success in the end.

It looked like Mr. Snart was dressed down for bed, as well. A simple long sleeved shirt clung to his arms and torso, thin and form revealing. He still wore his jeans, but his feet were as bare as hers. Cathryn’s “bold attire” – as Leonard put it – was a soft baby blue halter crop top and a pair of plum shorts that barely covered her rear. Her bangs were clipped back and a pair of glasses balanced at the end of her nose.

“I’m going to bed,” she stated, crossing her arms defensively. “I can wear whatever I want.”

One hand leaned against the tall table at the center of the room, “I didn’t say otherwise.”

Cathryn nearly rolled her eyes, “What are you after, Snart?”

“What does it look like?”

“At the moment it seems like you’re trying to press my buttons.”

“Perhaps,” Captain Cold bobbed his head once in acceptance to her guess. “However, I was taking a small stroll about the ship when I noticed a very familiar smell.” He pointed a long finger at her that made her heart freeze in place, “You’re making cocoa, aren’t you?”

It took Cathryn a moment to notice what exactly the man had said before she snorted softly, “What?”

“Do you have mini-marshmallows? Cocoa isn’t cocoa without mini-marshmallows.”

Was this really happening? Cathryn couldn’t believe that Leonard Snart was fixated on cocoa of all things. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to roll her eyes or smile. A laugh almost built up from her stomach, but she was adamant about not smiling in front of the thief.

“If you want cocoa you’ll have to ask,” she replied, fighting the tug at the corners of her lips.

“I’m not quite the type to ask for things,” he sneered, stepping closer to her gradually. “I find something I want, I take it.”

“Then, you can make your own cocoa,” she suggested with a drawl.

Leonard shook his head with a sigh as he stopped just before her personal bubble, “Cocoa tastes so much sweeter when it’s someone else’s.”

“Looks like you’re shit out of luck, then.”

“Ooh, what a mouth on you, missy.”

“At least it’s not as arrogant as the one on you.”

There was a ping behind her almost instantly, but she didn’t glance at its origin. Leonard, however, smirked, “Your cocoa’s done.”

“I know.”

“You’re gonna let it get cold if you wait too long. Defeats the purpose.” There was a look in Cathryn’s eyes as she kept her gaze on him warily that made him continue, “Don’t worry.” He lifted both hands up in a show of vulnerability, “I won’t steal your cocoa. Promise.”

It took a moment before Cathryn gave in. Still somewhat on the edge, she turned to the coffee machine and removed the pot of hot chocolate. As she poured into her mug, she spoke, “So, is it normal for you to go around and be a creepy forty-something bothering young twenty-something women in their pajamas?” She put the pot back in place before reaching for the milk and adding that to the mix. She turned halfway to glance at him as she stirred, leaning her hip and an elbow against the counter, “If not, you really shouldn’t make a habit of it.”

Head drooping forward as if to hide the spiteful grin on his lip, Leonard stuffed both hands into his pockets before glancing up. He took one more step, just a bit closer towards Viral who kept wary eyes on his posture. “Don’t worry,” he murmured. “This was all an accident, and I don’t plan on it being a nightly routine of mine.”

“Really?” she tapped the edge of her spoon on her mug. She gave a quick lick to the inside of the utensil’s face before she dropped it into the sink. “I thought it was becoming a hobby of yours to annoy me.”

Leonard gestured to the plain gray mug in her palm, “What did I say about the marshmallows?”

The young red-head rolled her eyes, “You’re kidding right?”

“Absolutely not,” he crossed his arms with a serious look on his face that had Cathryn’s laughter nearly bubbling over. She gave an unseemly snort before covering her face and trying to cease the giggle in her throat. Snart smirked, “What was that?”

“Shut up,” she straightened awkwardly. Cathryn turned to face the cabinets as she cleared her throat, she dug through them, and pulled out a bag of the larger sized marshmallows. “You’re just ridiculous.”

Leonard kept a particularly cruel comment to himself as he didn’t want to ruffle Viral’s feathers any further. Instead, he went back to the cocoa, “Jumbo? How can you get any enjoyment from your cocoa with those behemoths?”

“Easily,” Cathryn scrunched her nose at him before closing the cabinet door. “The small ones dissolve too fast. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Typical youth, no respect for tradition.”

“Here,” she stepped aside and waved her free hand beside the coffee maker, “there’s enough for another cup. Go ahead and take it.”

Captain Cold stalled. His eyes went from the machine to the young woman, then the machine once more. He walked up, not worrying about his body space as his elbow almost bumped into hers since she gave him the okay to approach. He pulled out a more festive looking mug that had a snowman with a gray and black striped scarf on it before he began to empty the pot’s contents.

“You know, Cathryn, since I have you here,” he started softly, not looking the young woman in the eye as he paid more attention to his task. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you the past couple of days.”

“You talk to me every day,” she replied in a dry tone and blew over her drink. She plopped two marshmallows into it after tearing into the bag. “And, it’s super annoying.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing,” he sighed through gritted teeth. He added a little milk as well, then searched for the mini-marshmallows, “I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’ve noticed that you don’t particularly care for me.”

The young woman gave a disbelieving glance at the man, “I didn’t think you were one who wanted to be liked, Mr. Snart.”

“Don’t get me wrong. I don’t want us to be pals, and do each other’s hair and makeup,” he shook his head and sprinkled his handful of solidified sugar into his drink with a pleased grin. “I’m just tired of being given the evil eye every time I walk into the room.” He sighed, turning to better face her. His face a little more serious, “It’s been about two weeks since we first stepped onto this ship. I think it’s time for a little civility. On both our parts.”

Dark eyes fell into the sugary mess that was Cathryn’s drink. Perhaps she had been childish. Petty after that moment where she was rejected from joining Snart, Rory, and Dinah out for a drink all because her body wasn’t used to the time jump. There was also, though…

“Look, you know I’m an empath, right?” Leonard didn’t answer, simply nodding. “Well…I don’t know…there’s something you give off…it bothers me.”

Cold barked a laugh, “And, Mick doesn’t?”

“Surprisingly…no…” Her eyes flickered upwards, “But…I know it’s not as bad as I’m pretending it is. I’ll…I guess you aren’t as terrible as I wanted you to be…” She sipped, cheeks flushed, “You’re still an asshole, though.”

“Don’t expect that to change,” he smirked once more and held out his mug with a small smile. “To a truce?”

“Truce,” she nodded softly and gently tapped her mug with his. Both sipped their drinks, remaining silent as a moment passed by. Cathryn’s eyes flitted upwards at his serene face as he drank, and she swallowed. She grabbed the bag of marshmallows and stepped aside, “Well, I’ll get going back to my room.”

Leonard turned so he could lean his back against the counter. He nodded to her, giving an almost teasing wag of his fingers to silently send her off. She turned, walking out of the galley, but stopping when she hit the edge. She looked over her shoulder, then turned somewhat with an awkward upward curve of her lips, “Good night, Leonard.”

Cyan eyes blinked. His lips remained rigid, not daring to curl, but he lowered his cup so he could properly face her. His voice was surprisingly warm as he replied, “Good night, Cathryn.” The young woman’s smile grew anxious. She bobbed her head silently, then scurried out. Leaving Leonard Snart alone with his cocoa and an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**-**


	5. Losing My Grip

They were back in 1975. They ended up in the Philippines just before October. Gideon had calculated that Muhammed Ali was the next target, but once they arrived she said there was a discrepancy. It was no longer certain whether or not Clock Wise was in this time and location, so Rip instructed her to do a thorough sweep of the timeline. Meanwhile, he took Dinah out to see if they couldn’t find any physical evidence of Clock Wise’s presence. Everybody else was grounded to the ship. Of course, not all of the crew were pleased by the whole standing around and doing nothing thing.

Before Rip left, he had a small confrontation with Mick Rory. Cathryn couldn’t keep her eyes off the scene. She observed the way Leonard approached, the way he talked, and the way his hands moved. When Rip left them, the thieves exchanged a few words before slipping off on their own. Cathryn dismissed herself from her brother – insisting that she’d talk to him later – and followed after them. She did her best to be quiet. Stealthy wasn't exactly her strong suit, but she knew the two men were older and more experienced so she’d have to be careful. They didn’t seem to notice, thankfully, as they slipped into the Jumpship she could hear the muffled voice of Mick excited about…whatever it was they were up to.

At that point, Cathryn discarded her intention to be unseen and waltzed right behind them, scowl on her face as her hands rested on her hips, “What are you two sneaking around in here for?”

Both men glanced over, neither appearing perturbed by the young woman’s presence. One was seated and one was standing, but both seemed rather amused. She was half their age and a foot smaller than them.

“What do you wanna do, boss?” Mick smirked at Leonard who was standing, a hand on the back of the seat’s headrest and fingers drumming as he seemed to take a moment to think.

Cold inhaled, his smug smile on his lips as his eyes were lit up with his unnerving mischievous ways, “In case you haven’t heard, Miss Pollard, we have a recess. What we plan to do with our free time is none of your business, is it?”

“You guys are in the Jumpship,” she said pointedly. “You know you can’t do anything with it unless Rip handed you the key.” She narrowed her eyes, “Unless you snuck it from him.”

Still smiling, looking pleased with himself, Leonard slipped the key from his pocket and gave it a small teasing wag in her field of vision. “Come, Cathryn, I thought we were on better terms, now.”

“You’re stealing the Jumpship. Why?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. We’ll be right back. The Jumpship won’t even be missed.”

Cathryn gave a tilt of her head, “Strange enough I can’t find it in myself to believe you.”

“This is taking too long,” Mick rose to his feet as he placed a hand on his gun. “Can I shoot her?”

Leonard rose a hand, “We’re not shooting anyone.” His eyes were sharp on hers, “We’re going to Central City to free an emerald. You’re welcome to join us.”

Suddenly, Cathryn was dumbfounded, “You’re taking the ship to steal an emerald?” She blinked, “Is that really all you two do on your free time? You just steal things? You don’t have any sort of other hobbies?”

“Nope. Can’t say that we do.”

Cathryn gave a deep sigh. A hand went to her head, fingers rubbing at a temple as she tried to process how ridiculous everything seemed to get when Leonard Snart was involved. Strange when the man himself was so strict and serious about his business. She shook her head, “Fine.”

Leonard rose a brow, “Fine?”

“I’ll go with you. I won’t _help_ you, but I’ll come. You can do your thing so long as it doesn’t mess with the timeline.”

Cold smirked, “Deal.”

* * *

 

“I didn’t agree to this,” Cathryn nearly grumbled as she was seated, strapped in across from Mick as Leonard was driving the Jumpship. After they pulled off their heist, Snart revealed one bit of his plan that he hadn’t even told his partner. The whole point of this was to change Lewis Snart’s future and Leonard’s past. Though, it wasn’t like Cathryn could blame him. She had parts of her past that she wished she could write over, however… “We made a deal. No change to the timeline, Cold.”

“It’ll just be my timeline, sweetheart. Don’t worry,” he called over his shoulder as they came to a descent. He sounded on edge. Agitated. And, suddenly, Cathryn wondered just how much of his cool he could keep in this situation. With her empathy she could tell his heart was racing. His stomach was in knots despite the confidence he had in regards to pulling this off. He was nervous that even this wouldn’t be enough to accomplish what he wanted.

And, what Leonard Snart wanted was something Cathryn couldn’t help but wonder. He’d go in and get out after confronting his father, and hopefully that would be the end of it.

“You two stay right here,” he instructed. Mick handed him the emerald as Cold stood on his feet. “I won’t be gone long.”

Cathryn avoided Leonard’s eyes as he walked past her. She wouldn’t stop him. Then, her gaze flickered to Mick. The pyromaniac actually appeared somber as he slowly rose to his feet, as well. He looked to the young woman and gestured to her with his chin, “You getting out?”

“I thought he said to stay,” she murmured, eyes falling to the floor of the Jumpship.

“We can wait outside the house,” Mick answered gruffly.

Cathryn paused, then sighed as she shook her head, “It seems like this is personal. _Very_ personal.”

“Suit yourself,” Heat Wave shrugged as he walked right off past her and back into 1975.

* * *

 

When Leonard returned, there was a chillier sensation through the air than Cathryn expected. She took the wheel while he and Mick were gone. Mick gave Snart a glance as he went back to his seat, but Leonard crossed his arms, jaw tight, “Are you going to jump into my grave next, Cathryn?”

“Nobody said you had to be the pilot,” she replied quickly, stiffly as her heart was racing along with his. “I can fly just as well as you can. So, sit down, buckle up, and stay quiet.”

Mick rose his brows, surprised by the bite in Viral’s tone. Leonard’s jaw twitched, his eyes glistening in the lights that sparkled from the Jumpship’s controls. He walked around the seat to get a better look at her, and her eyes were nearly spilling over with tears. His breathing nearly stilled as her head turned in a snap to avoid his gaze. He stepped back, finding his new seat and buckling up.

“Whenever you’re ready, Captain.”

* * *

 

Leonard was right. Nobody noticed that the Jumpship was missing. Maybe that meant they had to have some sort of monitoring for the damn thing. Dinah and Rip hadn’t returned, yet, either. Cathryn was relieved that she could step away from Leonard at last. She didn’t say anything to either him or Mick as she nearly dashed down the hall. It took her ten minutes to find her brother.

Malvin was sitting in the cargo bay, bouncing a ball against the crates with an empty stare. She sighed, relieved to feel something more familiar than all those overbearing emotions that Leonard Snart carried with him.

“Bored?”

The younger twin jumped, he looked up and missed to catch the ball as it hit his chest. He smiled, arm reaching up to tug his sister down beside him, “Hey, I was worried about where you went.”

Cathryn reflected her brother’s beaming expression and bumped her shoulder into his, “I went on an adventure.”

“With who?” he rose his brow skeptically, but there was still a tug of amusement on his lips.

The young twenty-something hummed, taking a moment to think as to whether or not she should tell her brother just what exactly happened. If she mentioned Rory and Snart, then the conversation could dive into the whole reason they were there and that wasn’t exactly something she felt comfortable sharing. Not even hinting at. It wasn’t in her nature to hide things from Malvin, but…it wasn’t her story to tell.

“Cat?”

“I just went out,” she shook her head, eyes falling. She leaned so her head was resting against his shoulder and sighed. “It’s been so weird, lately. I’m so exhausted.”

Resting his head atop hers, Malvin stared ahead for a moment before closing his eyes, “What do you mean? All the running around?”

“No. I think…I might be losing my touch. With my empathy. I think, I’m slipping.”

“Are you feeling everything, again?”

“No, it’s not all the time or everybody. I’ve just been…unable to block out some really strong emotions lately. I don’t know why, but I think I’ll try to increase my meditations to be on the safe side.”

“…it’s not anyone in particular?”

“I…” Cathryn didn’t want to lie, but if she pointed out who she was with earlier… “I don’t know. It’s hard to tell. Maybe it’s because we’re all on this ship and there’s so much going on. We’re all a little stressed even though it’s been over two weeks. Maybe we’re all missing home. I don’t know. This is just…it’s been a while since I’ve felt so out of control of my emotions. I don’t like it.”

Malvin inhaled deeply, released a sigh, and then shifted so he could wrap an arm around his sister’s shoulders. He pulled her closer and whispered, “We’ll work through it together. Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

She didn’t mean to walk in on him when she heard it. She stilled, her heart racing and her stomach feeling as though lead just dropped into it from the Eiffel Tower. Even though she was sure that Leonard knew the risk of asking Gideon about his father while out in the open on the bridge, it still felt so invasive. As did his emotions. Anger. Disappointment. The sense of having failed. Helplessness.

If Cathryn wasn’t bracing herself with a hand to the wall she was sure her legs would have given out. What was wrong with her? Was she sick? Was she tired? Was she really losing her control on her empathy?

“Stupid son of a bitch.”

She heard Leonard’s murmured words and her eyes snapped up at him. He hadn’t seen her yet, but something in her wanted to run over and say something. Maybe comfort him. Not that he really needed the comforting. No. He probably needed it, but he wasn’t one who accepted it. He was “cold”. She closed her eyes, focused on her breathing, then pushed away from the wall. She cleared her throat, and Cathryn walked onto the bridge, arms at her sides as though she hadn’t heard a thing.

“You just standing around or is there something fun on the screen?” Cathryn inquired, though a part of herself was shouting at her as she knew full well Leonard wasn’t enjoying what the screen had to offer.

Snart’s sharp eyes flickered to her. He crossed his arms, the folded newspaper hiding under an elbow. Her eyes caught the title that Leonard was trying to keep from her vision, but she didn’t push it. “To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Pollard?”

“It’s still recess,” she attempted a small smile as she used the word he had used to describe their situation. “I’m just wasting time. Maybe even looking for something to munch on.”

“I see,” there was a forced smirk on his lips that hit Cathryn in the gut, “well, I think you’re in the wrong place for something like that.”

“Probably,” she admitted awkwardly, as her arms crossed behind her back. “I think it’s just been a long time since I’ve been this bored.”

Leonard rose a brow, turning his body to better face her, “You don’t have any hobbies?”

Viral flushed, understanding that he was turning her earlier question against her. Not that she particularly minded, “It’s a bit limited being stuck on here. I didn’t think to bring any of my books on board.”

“Didn’t peg you for the literature type.”

“And, I – ” she paused. No, she couldn’t say “I didn’t peg you for the sentimental type”. That wouldn’t be appropriate. Not now. She wasn’t going to kick him while he was down.

Cold seemed to sense something was off. He took a step towards her, rose a brow and pushed, “Go on.”

“Ah, no, never mind,” Cathryn cleared her throat as she shrugged. “I had a thought and lost it. Do you just…I don’t know…wanna get some cocoa? Since I’ll probably be going to the galley anyway.”

At that, Leonard really did let a small tug of his lips turn into a smile. She wasn’t sure how sincere, but there was a flicker that she felt in her chest that she wasn’t about to snuff out. “Thank you, Cathryn, but I’m actually not in the mood for cocoa,” he took one step at a time towards her, then continued on past her. “Maybe next time, though,” he added underneath his breath.

**-**


	6. Little Snowman

“Can I help you?” Leonard Snart drawled as he leaned against the doorframe that separated his quarters from the hallway. His face showing a little annoyance, his shoulder keeping him up as he leaned into it, arms crossed in front of his chest, and one leg crossed over the other in his lazy stance. His eyes were on Cathryn, who was standing there with a mug in each hand. It had been a little over an hour since they last spoke and she changed into a pair of gray sweats and a pink sports bra. Glasses were once again found on her nose, but this time a black hairband kept her bangs out of her field of vision. Leonard was still in his jeans, but his jacket shrugged off and long sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. Both had socks still on their feet.

Cathryn cleared her throat, eyes shifting nervously between the man, the floor, and the mugs in her hands. Inhaling, she forced her gaze to meet his and she extended an arm, “I know you said you weren’t in the mood for cocoa, but…I accidentally made too much…and…” She gave a small wiggle of her arm to accent that this mug – a snowman with a gray striped scarf on the front – was for him.

Cyan eyes looked her over silently. His lips a thin line as he considered her offer. He hadn’t been in the mood for cocoa, which was the truth. However, there were mini-marshmallows bobbing in the hot chocolatey liquid. And, it was being offered. By this odd young woman who seemed to be confused as to how she was supposed to be interacting with him. His hand reached out and he retrieved it with a nod of his head.

The two stared at each other silently, Cathryn’s extended arm dropping to her side, and Leonard’s mug cradled in both palms. It was an awkward minute or two that went by before Snart straightened his spine with a sniff, then exhale.

“Thanks for the cocoa,” he said clearly and slowly.

He moved to turn, but he paused when he heard Cathryn blurt out, “I…”

Leonard looked back at her, eyebrow raised inquisitively. He remained silent, facing her completely as she crossed her arms in front of her stomach.

“My dad…”

That actually surprised Cold. He didn’t stop her, curious as to where this was going to go.

“I never knew my dad,” Cathryn finally stated. “He was never in our lives. My…mother doesn’t even know _who_ he is. And, my mother wasn’t mom of the year, either.”

Leonard took a breath, shoulders rising and falling as his face became seriously perplexed, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No,” was her quick response. “Not really…I don’t know…I just…I’m sure you know since you’ve…been around a while…” Leonard nearly laughed at the small avoidance at calling him an old man. “…that you’re not the only one who could have had it better. I just…I guess I didn’t know what to do so I thought bringing my stuff up would…maybe do something…I don’t know.”

Cathryn’s cheeks were heating up. He could tell that the pink was creeping up on her, even if she hadn’t noticed yet. His lips curled subtly, eyes glued to her face, “Cathryn.”

“Yeah?”

Suddenly, the shyness was dying down. Cathryn’s usual stern expression trying to piece itself back into place. Interesting.

Leonard gave a slight tilt of his head, gesturing to his room while his eyes were lit up with something that a woman like Cathryn should know to stay away from. “Would you like to come in?” he offered softly.

Cathryn’s jaw nearly dropped, but she made sure to clench it shut. No. Yes. She shouldn’t. Why would he offer such a ridiculous…Why? She really shouldn’t. She really shouldn’t _want_ to. Her fingers curled even tighter around her mug, even though they practically couldn’t and forced the color out of her digits, making them turn white from the pressure.

“I don’t bite,” he snorted softly. “Promise.”

For some reason that seemed like a lie. She could definitely see him as the biting type. She had no doubt that Leonard Snart was the kind of man who liked to “mark his territory”. That thought made her dizzy. Being his “territory”. Being “his”. Why was she thinking of that? Was it because he was so much older? He must have been with a lot of women.

The smug asshole. Cathryn could admit there was something physically appealing to him, but anything else? Nothing. He had a terrible personality. He wasn’t to be trusted. It was just that simple. He was definitely a heartbreaker. Leonard Snart was a tease.

A flirt to get what he wanted. No other way to say it. Those were the facts.

“The cocoa’s getting cold,” his voice stopped the derailing train that was heading for a cliff in her mind.

Cathryn blinked, suddenly thinking that she couldn’t feel her heart in her chest. “Um…”

“Hey, boss,” Mick’s gruff voice appeared as did he just a few feet away. Both pairs of eyes shot to him, making him pause. He was still in his gear from earlier and his gloved hands holding the tops of two beer bottles each. Cathryn could see the pyromaniac trying to do the math in his head as to what was going on.

She sighed, “Good night, Snart.” And, she forced herself to walk as naturally as possible past Heat Wave and further down the hall before breaking out into a sprint to her room.

“What was that?”

“Just business talk,” Leonard drawled, his amused smile slipped away as he pointedly looked to his partner in crime.

“Ah,” Mick’s brows knitted together momentarily before he gestured to the contents in his hands. “Want a drink?”

“No, thanks,” Snart held up his cocoa. “Already got one.” He turned, entering his room, “Good night, Mick.” And, the doors closed behind him.

Mick stood there, gears turning visibly before he shook the head. “What the hell was that?”

* * *

 

It was a quarter to nine in the morning. Leonard Snart was sitting at the galley table, a bowl of oatmeal sitting in front of him, and the empty mug from the previous night was in the exact center of the table. He was slightly slumped in his chair, stirring the spoon slowly as his eyes were fixated on the ceramic piece. There was a ring inside where the chocolate had dried, some melted marshmallow on the bottom, and that stupid snowman looking at him. He should smash it, a part of him insisted. He didn’t get it. Why it was bothering him.

Why Leonard spent a good portion of his night just glancing at the damn thing whenever he thought he had finally forgotten about it. Was it the snowman? Was he just that agitating? His tongue darted out, swiping his bottom lip and he remembered the taste of his gifted beverage. It was rich and smooth. And, it was gone. Had been for over ten hours.

Captain Cold cursed under his breath, taking a bite of the oatmeal before standing up. He walked around the table, picking up the mug in his stride, and swiftly made it to the sink before practically slamming it in. He flicked the faucet on and let the water run, watching it bubble and steam, watching as it eventually overflowed. He inhaled deeply, held it, and then exhaled slowly. He switched the faucet off, rubbing the back of his neck, and turning. He crossed his arms, leaning against the counter and glaring at the floor.

“Woah, looks like you woke up in a sour mood.”

Sharp eyes looked up to see Ray stepping up, a bowl and can in his hands that needed discarding. Leonard didn’t need this so early in the morning, “I’m not in the mood, Raymond. So, I ask that you keep your quirky comments to yourself.”

“Okay, then,” the other man paused, looked away as he allowed a moment to pass. If there was anything that Raymond Palmer wanted to avoid, it was a confrontation with Leonard Snart first thing in the morning. He just came to recycle his can and wash his dish. “Mind if I squeeze in?” he gestured to the sink.

Leonard gave a wave of his hand before he swaggered over back to the table. He sat back down, taking a new interest in eating his breakfast as the other man started up the faucet, again.

“Hey, Ray.”

Snart’s hand slowed, but he continued his next spoonful as his eyes flickered upwards and his ears paid close attention to the sounds. He couldn’t see her from his position just yet, but he knew it was her.

“Good morning, Cathryn,” was the chipper response. “Did you sleep well?”

“Sort of,” was the answer. It sounded somewhat reluctant. Curious.

“Sort of? Bad dreams?”

“Not bad, just…odd I guess. I don’t remember most of it. Just really odd blurbs.”

“Did you eat anything weird last night?”

There was a pause, “No. I don’t actually think I ate anything at all. I just…had some cocoa last night.”

“Ah, maybe that’s what did it. Nothing in your system, but sugar? Could lead to some strange dreams. You might want to avoid that from now on.”

“What are you, her mother, Raymond?” Leonard snipped before even he realized it.

He could see Ray frowning over at him, and then the slow reveal of Cathryn’s head as she stepped into view. Her hairband was hanging loose around her neck. She swept what she could of her hair behind her ears and what could fall loose did. Cathryn attempted a small smile, but her eyes couldn’t seem to stay on him. Leonard’s finger twitched as his spoon stilled.

“Good morning, Cathryn,” his voice had a small edge to it that had Ray’s attention. If Leonard was going to pick a fight with Viral, there was no way the Atom was going to let him get away with that.

“Morning, Leonard,” the young woman chanced a peek at him for only a moment. “How was your drink last night?”

Leonard felt the tension in his shoulders dwindle. He rose his head properly to get a better look at Cathryn as she placed her mug from last night in the sink, as well. “It was delicious, thank you,” he answered. His tone shifted, sounding sincere as he continued, “I might just have you make all my cocoa from now on.”

The red-haired woman seemed to respond to Snart’s change in tone. She turned her body and vision towards him, a tired smirk on her lips, “In your dreams, Cold.”

Leonard shrugged at that with a playful upward twist in his lips, “Maybe. A lot could happen, then.”

She visibly stiffened, but she seemed to play along, “What were your dreams like last night, Snart?”

The man hummed for show before his eyes crinkled in amusement, “Rather not say. Wouldn’t want Raymond’s ears turning red.”

Ray rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the sink now full of bubbles and the running water off. It appeared as though whatever fight could have gone down between them had died down and things were back to normal. No, were they? Last he knew, Cathryn couldn’t stand Snart. Though, the last couple of days did prove the opposite. Not that anybody on the ship particularly hated the man, but Cathryn was the one who claimed to be vehemently against his presence. Maybe they worked things out. Raymond smiled at that.

A happy crew meant a happy ship. A happy ship meant a successful voyage. Right?

There was a chuckle. Ray looked over his shoulder to see that Cathryn was turning her head, as if trying to keep the smile out of Cold’s view. It didn’t work, though. Dr. Palmer could see a change in the man’s eyes that had him interested in just what was going on. There’s no way he was witnessing what he thought he was witnessing. Right? Of course, not. Not at all.

Raymond cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the sink and trying to keep himself out of it.

“Will you be joining me for breakfast, Miss Pollard?”

“Sorry, I’m not really into breakfast,” she answered with her smile gradually growing.

Leonard clicked his tongue, “You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“So they say,” Cathryn hummed. A hand went over her stomach as she added, “I get sick if I eat before noon, and let me tell you it’s not attractive.”

“Is that so?” Cold purred. “I’d like to test that.”

Cathryn shook her head and rolled her eyes. She looked to Dr. Palmer, “See ya, Ray.”

“See ya,” the scientist chirped with a nod and small glance over his shoulder.

“See you later, Snart,” she waved to Leonard whose smile didn’t fade.

“I’ll see you around, Cathryn,” his voice carried a sense of promise with it.

That’s what the young woman thought as she turned and hesitantly slipped from the galley. That despite the fact that they were all on the ship and it was just bound to happen at some point that they would all meet up or bump into one another, it felt like he was promising that at some specific time in some specific place he was going to see her. She felt goosebumps on her skin, and she didn’t chance a look back as she scurried to her room. And, right into a large and thick chest. She nearly bounced back, but a rough gloved hand caught her arm. She looked up and saw Mick Rory.

“Ah, the girl twin,” he looked her over and she felt nervous. He released her, patted her shoulder and walked by, “Careful where you’re going.”

That surprised Cathryn. To say the least, but she wasn’t going to argue. She continued down the hall, onwards to her room where she could quietly consider her next step.

“Snart,” Rory called out to his friend with a beer in one of his hands. He walked over and Leonard gave him a silent acknowledgement – a nod – just as he took a seat beside him. He sipped at his liquid dinner, desert, and breakfast. He threw his head back, the sip turning into a chug until the bottle was almost gone. He gasped, planting the bottle down on the table and rubbing his mouth with the back of a hand. He glanced over at Ray, “Haircut.”

“Mick,” the physicist curtly replied, keeping his attention on his dishes.

“Good morning, gentlemen!” Rip waltzed in with Dinah just behind him.

“Are you two just getting back?” Ray inquired in a flabbergasted manner.

The canary pulled her hair out of its bun and she shook her head as she tried to let her blonde waves bounce. “I need a shower and my bed, and I don’t want any lip from anyone.”

“Miss Lance, I thank you for your help,” Rip told her sincerely. “Go relax, and we’ll have a meeting later this afternoon.”

“Thanks, Rip,” she smiled and made her way straight to the bathroom for that shower she was dreaming of.

“Talk to us, Hunter,” Leonard turned in his chair to better face the ship’s captain. “What did you find out?”

“Well, I won’t go into great detail at the moment,” the futuristic man answered honestly, “however, I can tell you one thing for certain. We’re going to Jamaica.”

**-**


	7. Oversight

A rush of darkness hit. Everything went silent. Then, a ringing and a dull ache that was probably hurting more than it really felt. There was something wet and sticky, hot, and then there was a fuzzy light. Unfocused, but bright. Darkness, again. Then, maybe her name? It was muffled.

No, that sounded like her name. Maybe…footsteps, too? Heavy and fast. There was the light again, and…maybe a figure. Yeah, it was fuzzy, too. Was it what was calling her name? That voice sounded familiar and she wondered briefly if she was smiling. It felt like she was smiling. Wait…there’s a face.

She knows that face. It looks different than usual. It looks upset. Worried. Maybe angry? She can see its lips form the syllables of her name. How strange. It looked like…

* * *

 

The first sensation she noticed was that her bones felt chilly. There was a blanket wrapped around her that warmed up her flesh, but the deep inside of her bones were cold. It created a comfy contrast that had her sighing softly as her spine shifted to stretch. She yawned, eyes slowly cracking open, and soon her gaze gradually took in the room. It was the med bay. Her head flopped to the side, and to her right was Malvin. His head resting on an arm at the edge of the bed, his eyes closed.

Was her brother here for her? How did she get in the med bay? She couldn’t really remember... Her mind paused. A flicker of a memory appeared, but she quickly pushed it down as she considered it to have just been a weird a dream or hallucination. She shifted in her spot, her hand gingerly resting atop Malvin’s scalp and her finger carding through his hair. She sighed, smiling despite anything that happened to her. Now that she thought about it, or maybe stopped thinking about it, she noticed that her side felt a little sore. She touched the right side of her waist to test it, but she couldn’t find any sign of a wound.

“You were shot.”

Cathryn glanced over at the doorway to see Dinah walking in with a soft smile. She stopped on her left side, a hand landing on her smaller shoulder as the blonde woman gestured toward the younger twin.

“He’s barely left your side,” she explained. “You’ve been under for almost three days. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” the twenty-something answered. “I guess Gideon patched me up, though.”

Dinah nodded, “The wound is mostly healed. Gideon said you’ll probably have a small scar, but your tissue might still be sore from the trauma.” Her voice lowered, “You were bleeding a lot.”

“What happened?” Cathryn couldn’t help, but to ask.

“You were out in the field with Rip, Mick, and Leonard. Clock Wise’s assassin got you in the side, and they rushed you back here. It wasn’t anybody’s fault, but Malvin’s been having a hard time believing that. He was so worried, we had to drag him out a few times.”

“Cat?”

Both women turned their attention to the young man they were discussing. His eyes were cracked open, and his stare somewhat blank as he looked up at his sister. Then, they blinked a little wider, and the life was quickly filling them as Malvin shot up.

“You’re okay,” he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head. Dinah smiled at the scene, as Cathryn gave a small chuckle and rubbed her brother’s arm comfortingly. He pulled back to look her in the eye, “I was worried. _Really_ worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Viral smiled softly. “I’ll try to avoid getting shot in the future.”

“Please,” his hands gently gripped the side of her face. “Please.”

Eyes shining, Cathryn found herself nodding subtly. Her voice was gentle and quiet, “I promise. I’ll be more careful.”

“It’s good to see you’re awake,” Rip’s accent flooded the room as he strolled in. He walked up the bed, giving a bob of his head in greeting to Malvin before turning his complete focus on Cathryn. “I’m so sorry that we didn’t give you the proper cover, Ms. Pollard. It was an unforgivable oversight.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rip,” she tucked some red hair behind her ear as she replied sincerely. “It was an accident.”

“Still…” the captain of the ship looked to both Dinah and Malvin before continuing. He inhaled, chest puffing out slightly as he rested his hands atop his hips, “Could I please have a moment in private with Cathryn?”

Malvin was about to protest when his sister gripped his hand. “Mal,” her voice was a whisper. “It’s okay. I’ll catch up with you. I’m sure I’m allowed to leave now,” dark eyes looked to Rip, “right?”

_“Your vitals are perfectly fine, Ms. Pollard. You are clear to leave the med bay any time you wish.”_

“Thank you, Gideon,” Cathryn replied, then turned her gaze back to her younger twin.

Malvin seemed to struggle with this. He had been by her side the majority of the time, but…if she was back to one hundred percent… He sighed, kissing her temple and giving a brief squeeze in return to her hand, “I’ll wait for you on the bridge. Okay?”

“Sounds good,” she pecked his cheek and let his hand slip from hers. She gave a small wave to Dinah, and watched with a smile as their backs disappeared from view.

Rip released the breath he had been holding, arms crossing as he sat against the edge of the med chair. “I’m sure you have some questions,” he murmured, eyes peeking at her from the corner as the man seemed the slightest bit guilty.

“I do,” Cathryn admitted.

After one more deep breath and one more glance around to make sure nobody was walking in, the captain spoke up, “Being what I am, my occupation means I know all of the abilities of every person on this ship. That means, I know about you and your brother. Your ability for a quick recovery, but also about your blood.” His eyes grew serious, meeting hers with a strength she hadn’t expected. “I know that his blood is able to cure any ailment or wound, and your blood is one of the deadliest toxins to ever walk the earth.”

The red-haired young woman’s heart stopped, but she didn’t respond.

“I also know,” he continued, “that it’s imperative for this information to be kept under lock and key. In the wrong hands, your blood could start a war. So, I had Gideon inject you with a neutralizer. It can’t kill the toxicity in your cells, but it can dampen it. An unfortunate side-effect was that your ability to heal on your own was greatly diminished. I’m sorry, but I had to make sure your blood – ”

“I understand,” Cathryn’s voice was soft. “I do, and I don’t blame you.”

Rip’s face became evidently relieved at the statement. The guilt in his body declining as he continued, “The neutralizer should be out of your system for the most part and your body should be back to normal.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, his brow furrowing, “And, I _will_ do my best to make sure something like this doesn’t happen, again.”

The young woman sighed softly, lips curled subtly, “Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it.”

A small smile forming on his lips, Rip pushed away and stood upright. Hands in his pockets, he gave her a nod, “Then, I’ll give you some space. You can join the crew whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you. I think I’ll be out shortly. I just want to take my time getting up.”

“I understand.”

With one more bob of his head, the captain gave a small wave before walking out. Cathryn sighed, slumping in the strange bed-chair that held her. She glanced around, taking in the med bay once more before her gaze landed on the chair that Malvin was sitting in. Her brows knitted together, and a flicker of a memory passed through her mind. She remembered that chair being somewhere else in this room. A little further to the side, with someone else in it. Someone sitting with one leg over the other, arms crossed in front and chin down to the collar bone with closed eyes.

It was brief, barely a blip, but she was sure she remembered it correctly. Just like…when she was shot. She was sure her memory, despite the fuzziness, was right.

“Gideon?”

_“Yes, Ms. Pollard.”_

“Did anyone come in while I was asleep?”

_“Yes, Ms. Pollard. Aside from your brother and Captain Hunter, Ms. Lance and Mr. Palmer came to visit. As well as Mr. Snart.”_

Her breath caught in her throat. So, she wasn’t wrong. Or, at least she wasn’t wrong in seeing him in the room. “Thank you, Gideon,” she sighed, glancing down at her palms as her brain started to work in overdrive. What was she going to do?

* * *

 

He barely heard the gasp of pain and shock over the ringing of the bullet that split through the air. 1986 Jamaica and they were huddled on the docks. Clock Wise’s assassin had slipped through their fingers for only a moment, but it was a critical moment. When they decided to separate to search for him more thoroughly, he was only a few yards away when suddenly he heard it. He heard the gun, he heard her cry, and he heard her hit the ground.

“Cathryn!” Her name left his lips before he even processed it. However, the gunman’s attack gave him away, and Leonard took that opportunity as he called out to his friend. “Mick!”

“I see him!” The heat gun whirred and its fury unleashed as Mick Rory went after the assailant.

Leonard’s feet rushed, carrying him to the girl’s side. “Cathryn,” he loudly grumbled her name. “Cathryn! Keep your eyes open, damn it!” She wasn’t responding. Her eyes seeming to fight the urge to close, but they were empty and unfocused. His gloved hand pressed on her side as her blood was already pooling. “Damn it, Cat,” he cursed under his breath.

“We have to get her out of here,” Rip’s voice came from behind, hurried.

Leonard snarled, mostly at the situation, but he agreed. With little difficulty, he swept the young woman into his arms, carrying her close with one arm supporting her shoulders and the other under her knees. Mick finished off the assassin; the man’s remains nothing but a charred mess. Snart called out to him, reining him in and the three hastily returned to the ship.

That was nearly a day ago and somehow Leonard Snart found himself in the med bay. It was empty, Malvin had just been cleared out of the room and forced to eat something. He took the empty chair, set it a few steps away and made himself comfortable as he examined the wounded young woman from his seat. He had heard the rumors of those who came across Vaccine and Viral. Twins with incredible regenerative abilities. The boy was a speedster with considerable superhuman strength. The girl was an empath.

The twins also had a special sort of blood. The boy’s blood could heal anything; the deepest wound, a fever, even cancer. The girl’s blood was deadly; ingested or infecting an open wound and you could die right on the spot. But, here she was. Cathryn Pollard – Viral – going on a day after a gun wound and still bandaged up. Maybe the rumors were truly just rumors. His mind kept thinking about it, going in circles as something still didn’t seem right.

Before Leonard realized it, he was out. He hadn’t realized he hadn’t slept since the whole ordeal. After giving Cathryn over to Gideon and Rip, he faded into the background. He washed his clothes in case the rumors were true, but after that? It was a daze and he could hardly remember anything aside from glaring out of the window as he ran and reran the scene over and over. How could it have been done differently? At what step did they truly fail? Was there any way for them to get the assassin and get out of there without one of them being injured? Without Cathryn being injured? He woke up with a start. He shook his head lightly, eyes blinking at the bright light. He rubbed at the corner of one eye and was relieved to see that nobody was present with him, and the red-haired woman was still sound asleep.

Snart cautiously stood, glancing over at her with a stern expression still settled on his features. He turned, hands finding themselves in his jacket pockets, and he left.

* * *

 

Cathryn should have known better. A rueful smile on her face as she walked onto the bridge, seeing the rest of the team there as well. Malvin must have informed everyone that she was awake and gathered them all there to surprise her. She wasn’t mad. Karen came up and embraced her. Ray followed closely behind and nearly squeezed the breath out of her. She chuckled, patting his large back in gratitude. She gave her thanks to everyone as they surrounded her with support.

Even Mick tousled her hair with a grunt as she passed by him. When she noticed Leonard Snart in the far corner, however, she felt it. Guilt. Suspicion. Confusion. Worry. Why was she feeling this? Why was she feeling it from Captain Cold of all people? It didn’t make any sense.

Viral couldn’t feel anybody else. She was blocking them all out perfectly, but Leonard…for some reason his emotions got through to her. Maybe they were incredibly strong? Perhaps, despite his cool exterior, his emotions burned with an unbelievable intensity. It was crazy to even think it, but at the moment Cathryn had no other explanation as to why her knees wanted to buckle whenever she was able to read even a sliver of what was going on in his heart. His sharp cyan eyes met with hers from halfway across the room. He gave a small bob of his head and all she found herself capable of doing was a subtle half-wave in his direction.

“Cat?”

Head whipping around, Malvin was at her side, smile bright and beaming. “Mal,” she sighed, not realizing that she had caught her breath the entire time she was looking at Snart.

“Do you want to head to the galley? You should probably get something in your stomach.”

“Yeah,” Cathryn murmured. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

“Mind if we join?” Karen inquired with Dinah, Malcolm, and Ray behind her.

“Um,” the red-haired young woman glanced at the group. Most of the team wanted to eat with her. They were all probably worried about her condition, and wanted to celebrate. That was the little bit she could read from them as she lowered her defenses just enough. She sighed softly, eyes flickering back to Leonard who was still watching from his corner. “Sure. I’d like that.” Rory glanced over as he walked to join his partner-in-crime. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ray beamed his goofy grin, waving off her thanks. “We were all really looking forward to when you got better.”

“Still,” Viral smiled at the tall man gently, then turned it to the rest of the crew, “thank you. It’s nice to know I have all of you looking out for me.”

Malvin gripped her shoulder. He gave one firm rub before squeezing it. His hand was shaking, and Cathryn could tell he had been scared. Neither of them had been out of it for so long. Their regenerative abilities never failed them, and they were usually up and running from the most severe of injuries within hours. Even if Rip had been certain about Cathryn coming out of the whole ordeal just fine – just after an extended period – it hadn’t kept Malvin’s concern from growing…

Cathryn grabbed his hand, peeling his fingers off and intertwining them with hers. She led him and the rest of the group towards the galley where Ray started off on his usual rambling.

“She was looking this way a lot, Boss,” Mick grunted, arms crossed as he watched his teammates disappear through the large doorway.

“I noticed,” Leonard drawled, fingers absentmindedly rotating the ring on his finger.

“Why do you think that is?”

“Probably, because she’s an empath and empaths are nosey,” Snart rolled his eyes in Mick’s direction. His fingers stilled, clenching for only a moment before he straightened his spine, “Something doesn’t feel right, though. As if there’s a missing piece in this.”

Rory rose a brow, “Should I keep an eye on her, then?”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Leonard gave a firm pat to his friend’s back, his feet taking him forward in the opposite direction of the galley.

“Hey,” Mick called out roughly, but not following the other. “Where are _you_ going?”

“For a walk,” Cold drawled, barely lifting a hand in a passing gesture.

“Where to?”

“To get some fresh air!” Leonard nearly snipped back over his shoulder. There was a dull ache forming around his temples and he could feel a tenseness in the back of his head as he tried to clear out his mind. He sighed, hopefully this walk really will help.

**-**


	8. Very Happy New Year

“Why does he even bother going after singers?” Cathryn grouched as she made her way to the fabrication room. “How much could they _really_ effect the timeline?”

“Do you not like music?” Ray inquired as he followed behind her. She glanced up at him, and instead of adding onto his comment, he smiled.

She sighed gruffly, “I _do_ , but I’m not obsessed with it like he seems to be.”

“You know, Cat, musicians can have a huge impact on our culture. Styles of music have advanced and reached areas they never would have had not a single person or group of individuals left their hometowns to spread it with the world. Music touches people. It helps us celebrate and mourn. It helps tell stories and connect us with each other. You’d be surprised by how many people feel their lives were literally saved by certain songs, musicians, or bands. If those songs were never written, it’s possible those people might not have left their desolate state of minds, and who knows how many of those people have huge impacts on history! And, not just the music, but songwriters? The singers, the instrumentalists? It’s not uncommon for them to become activists in some shape and form. I mean, look at John Lennon! People were shattered by his death.”

The young woman glanced at the tall man from the corner of her eye as she waited for the fabricator to get done with a piece of her outfit. She crossed her arms, cocked her hip to the side and shook her head, “Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?”

“I’m sure I’ve said it once or twice,” Leonard drawled as he came up behind the two, hands in the pockets of his parka.

Dark eyes widened a fraction in Snart’s direction. Cathryn had been, to say the least, avoiding Captain Cold ever since the shooting. It had been a few weeks. She used the excuse of a mission to do it, but that mission was over and now they were on a new one. They were going to protect Barbra Streisand at her New Year’s Eve concert in 1993; a time she couldn’t remember at all. Cathryn tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, the short bob was growing and nearing her shoulder. She grabbed the jacket she was waiting for and turned to Leonard, her expression tense, “What are you doing here, Snart?”

“Captain says I’m on the team now,” he answered. “Decided he didn’t want you and Raymond out on your own.” His eyes crinkled in a squint as he gave her a self-satisfied smile that made her blood boil as much as it made her chest tighten.

“Snart,” Ray turned to the other man, ignoring the fact he interrupted rudely just a moment ago, “do you like music?”

“I have some favorable tunes,” he bobbed his head in the affirmative.

The Atom gestured to the other, but his attention went back to Cathryn, “Even Captain Cold likes music.”

“I didn’t say I don’t like music,” she insisted, shrugging on her dark leather jacket and zipping it up. “I just don’t get people who are obsessed with it. Especially with these singers I’ve never heard of before.”

“You’ve never heard of Barbra Streisand?” Dr. Palmer’s expression was incredulous.

Cathryn gave a shrug with her hands coming up, “Not that I remember, anyway.”

Leonard stepped in, his brow rising in investigative fashion, “Were you even born by 1993?”

“I was one.”

A hand came over Snart’s heart, “Only a year, and when I was legally allowed to drink.”

“I know, Cold. You’re an old man.”

The words came out more warmly than she meant it. Her spine stiffening as she caught herself, but she was relieved that Leonard didn’t seem to notice. He was smirking softly and she felt a flutter in her chest. Her cheeks growing warm as she realized she wasn’t sure if it was her own reaction or something she was feeling from him.

The worst part was that Ray noticed. Cathryn hadn’t detected that – being a little overwhelmed by her inability to block Leonard out for some unknown reason – the Atom was once again bearing witness to another scene he found questionable. Why was it that every time he found himself alone with the two of them he felt as though they were… He didn’t even want to use the word, it was that scary to consider. However, he could admit that he noticed some tension between the two. Ever since Cathryn was shot she seemed to be back to normal; Mick Rory was not even an exception. He briefly wondered if she blamed Leonard for her being shot since he was the closest to her when it happened, but it didn’t quite make a suitable hypothesis for the man of science. Her attitude always changed when Captain Cold entered the room or slithered into a conversation out of nowhere. Viral’s replies to the thief had gotten terse and she would make excuses to leave.

After a while he thought she was just tired from the time jumping and running around, or maybe she was experiencing some form of PTSD having to go immediately back to chasing the man who hired the person who almost took her life. That didn’t fit the bill either. She was just fine with everybody else on the ship. He even saw her smile when Mick handed her a plate at dinner. It seemed to just be Leonard. So…what the hell was going on?

“You okay there, Boy Scout?”

Ray blinked out of his deepening thoughts, unaware it was even happening. He looked over at Leonard and noticed that Cathryn had run off. Damn, what sort of exchange did he miss due to his over-analyzing?

The Atom nodded, “Fine. Just thinking.”

“Well, don’t bruise that brain of yours,” Leonard gave a pat to the taller man’s shoulder. “Sounds like it’s gonna be valuable on this trip.”

Ray wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not, but that’s how he was going to take it. He didn’t respond, and the two got ready for the mission.

* * *

 

It was New Year’s Eve in Las Vegas 1993. Ray Palmer secured a position as the stage manager, Leonard Snart as a member of security, and Cathryn Pollard as a member of staff. To say Leonard didn’t exactly appreciate the moments when Ray would assert authority over him – or try as Ray didn’t have _that_ much of a say on the security – would be an understatement. The three were able to camouflage themselves well while the rest of the team was mingled in the crowd and working externally on preventing the latest assassin’s success. They had all worked nearly a week to get to this point, and for Cathryn she still didn’t get the hype. It wasn’t even until the last few days they blocked things out on stage, and the last two nights had been dress rehearsals.

Now, however, it was _the_ night. She still didn’t get it, but then again she didn’t grow up during this time. Maybe you had to be there.

_“Sweetheart the night…”_

Ah, there it was. The final number before 1994 rang in. She recognized it after hearing it enough and it was definitely not a favorite of hers. At least this will all be over soon. Once the New Year came she was sure they’d catch the assassin as Clock Wise was still an elusive bastard. She _really_ didn’t want to be on tour with this woman the entire time. The one night would be more than enough.

_“Sweetheart my love is still untold.”_

“Look at you lazing about,” Leonard Snart’s familiar drawl filled her ears and it was actually more welcomed than the music. “I’m a little impressed.” He had his hands in his pockets, dressed in all black as she was. His long sleeved uniform saying “SECURITY” in bold white letters on his back, while her lanyard and laminated identification card hung around her neck. Over her simple short sleeved top she had a thick cerulean jacket to keep her warm; strangely similar to Leonard’s parka.

The red-haired young woman was hiding near the catwalk. Not quite on it as she didn’t want to get in the way, but just out of sight of it. Above where no one was supposed to find her during the show. Of course, Leonard Snart was stubborn and he perfected the art of asserting his presence where it wasn’t ever really asked for.

_“A kiss that is never tasted…”_

“What about you?” She attempted to counter, sitting down on the edge of a step and leaning against the rail as he stood a few levels down to stare up at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be using your position as part of security to pick peoples’ wallets?”

_“For ever and ever is wasted.”_

Leonard chuckled softly, taking a step up. That made her spine erect for a second before she did her best to retract the reaction. She was feeling antsy now, and a hand wrapped around the railing as she remained seated. “Only an amateur would go at it all on one day. I’ve been taking my time ever since we settled in. Piece by piece or else they all start getting suspicious.”

_“For all we know…”_

“Thanks for the life advice,” Cathryn murmured, eyes scanning through the bars and looking at nothing in particular.

_“We may never meet again. Before you go, make this moment sweet again.”_

Leonard allowed a moment to pass. Barbra’s powerful voice filling the air as he stared at the young woman silently. He took it upon himself to approach Cathryn; unknowing that with every step her chest grew heavier and heavier all the way down to her stomach. She absolutely refused to look at him as he sat beside her. She inched further to the railing to make sure there was enough space between them. His slender legs were bent a little awkwardly and his equally long arms rested with elbows atop knees, slim digits interlocking with palms pressed together.

_“We won't say "goodnight" until the last minute.”_

“You have me doubting that our truce is still in effect, Miss Pollard.”

Dark eyes blinked to hold back the instinct to look at the man. So many things were running through her mind she couldn’t concentrate, not even on the song that was playing.

“Cathryn?”

_“I will hold out my hand and my heart…”_

“What do you want from me, Snart?” she hated how her voice was subtly shaking as she tried to snap at the man. Was her stomach turning because it was how she felt or…?

The tinted man sighed, shaking his head even if she couldn’t see it, “I want to know why you’ve been avoiding me.”

_“My heart will be in it.”_

Her face was burning, “I’m not.”

“You are,” he insisted. “Ever since you woke up from being shot. You’ve been avoiding me.”

_“For all we know…”_

Cathryn’s jaw set, “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Why did she feel the need to defend herself? “We immediately went into another mission, and then we ended up here. I’m sorry I can’t dedicate my every waking moment to you.”

“You know that’s not what I’m asking for, kid.”

_“This may only be a dream.”_

“I don’t appreciate being called that,” she snipped as her head swiveled and her eyes landed on him. She paused, heart stopping. Was that her heart…or his? He was facing her, sitting at a slant. Face serious and sharp eyes staring clearly at her. The hand that was on the railing squeezed tighter.

“I just need to know,” he spoke softly. It was so soft, yet she could hear him over Barbra with ease. “Do you blame me for what happened? Do you think I let you get shot?”

_“We come and we go like a ripple on a stream.”_

The question took her off guard. She almost choked on a breath, “O-Of course I don’t. It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention and I didn’t have my guard up.”

Even by the smallest bit, Leonard looked relieved to hear that. She could _feel_ it so much more. His lips turned gentle, despite a little stiffness, “I do my best to take care of my team. I may not be captain of the ship, but when we’re out in the field I do go by a code. The last thing I wanted was for you – anyone – to think I wasn’t sticking to it.”

_“So love me tonight…”_

“Is,” she almost felt silly asking the question, “Is that why you came to check on me? While I was under. Was that you expressing your sense of duty towards me and my injury?”

Leonard almost seemed stunned that he was caught. He felt a bit…sheepish? “You could say that,” he nodded, though his eyes fell to his hand where his fingers were starting to twist his ring.

_“Tomorrow was made for some.”_

Her eyes followed the way his fingers moved, and this time when she felt her heart jump she knew it was from herself. “Thanks for checking in, then,” she murmured. “I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it,” a rough and semi-forced chuckle followed those words.

_“Tomorrow may never come…”_

“I think we should get back to work,” Leonard grunted as he made to stand, but stopped when pale fingers tugged on the elbow of his shirt.

“Wait a minute.”

_“For all we know.”_

“I’m sorry,” she blurted, eyes meeting his forcefully. “I really am. I didn’t mean to avoid you. I just wasn’t sure how to act around you after I woke up. It’s hard to explain, because I feel these things nobody else on the ship can understand. I was trying to sort things out on my own and while doing that I was distancing myself from only you. I don’t hate you, Leonard. When Rip told me you were the one who got to me first and brought me back to the ship, I was embarrassed.” She couldn’t believe she was saying this, but something about now, the atmosphere, Leonard, maybe even Barbra and her damn music was pushing something inside of her out and it was scary. It was terrifying. Cathryn was nearly convinced that she lost all control in blocking out her surroundings and her empathy was getting out of hand. She wasn’t sure if she could stop.

“I really appreciate you looking out for me, even if it’s due to your code of honor.” She remembered vaguely when it happened. She remembered looking at the way his face twisted. She remembered feeling fear. Not because she was shot, but because it was coming from him. She wondered why he was feeling that at all. Was it because he was afraid of failure? Feeling the self-imposed duty on his shoulders as one of his crew was gunned down? Now that she knew about his code, it felt a little clearer. However, before…before she was worried that he was afraid of her dying. Afraid of…losing her.

A small smile curled at the edge of her lips. She could feel her palms sweating, “It’s good to know Captain Cold has my back.”

_“So love me…”_

Leonard’s smile seemed just a bit more genuine, “You can always count on me to have your back.”

_“Love me tonight…”_

“I guess, you could expect me to return that favor,” Cathryn replied softly, her fingers still twisted in the fabric of his sleeve.

_“Tomorrow was made for some.”_

Cold noticed the way the young woman was still attached to him. He didn’t say anything about it, though. Didn’t shrug her off.

_“Tomorrow may never come…”_

“You know,” Leonard’s voice seemed a bit lighter even in its usual roughness, “just because we make good teammates doesn’t mean we’re going to be best friends.”

_“For all we know.”_

“I’m okay with that,” Cathryn’s smile grew as she watched his face. A haziness filling her that she wasn’t familiar with.

_“Tomorrow may never come…”_

The criminal smirked, seeming proud of himself in some way, “Good.”

_“For all we know.”_

Suddenly there was an uproar of applause. Screaming coming through, Cathryn stood with her fingers slipping from Leonard’s elbow. She did her best to peek from her position, but still couldn’t see much of anything. That was fine, it’s why she chose that spot in the first place.

Even by now she still didn’t get why this was so exciting to these people, but it was kind of nice to hear how happy all those people were just to hear these songs that would put her to sleep. Then, only a few moments later a countdown began. That’s right. New Year’s Eve was tonight. 1994 was coming in. An old year to her, but new to them. How strange to even think about it.

“10! 9! 8! 7…!”

“It’s almost here,” Leonard drawled as he stood beside her.

“5! 4…!”

She glanced up at him, and once again she felt her heart freeze and plummet to her stomach.

“2…!”

“Happy New Year, Leonard.”

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

Standing on her tip toes, Cathryn leaned in to place a barely lingering kiss against his cheek. Her eyes instantly hitting the surface of the steps before flickering up at him. His narrow eyes were on her, and he didn’t seemed surprised at all. For just this brief moment, she couldn’t read what he was feeling. Then, he snorted.

“It’s only good luck if it’s a proper New Year’s kiss,” he informed her. Then, her eyes widened, before clenching shut. His lips were on hers and her body grew still. One long slender digit tucked her red hair behind her ear, sliding down so his large palm cupped the side of her small face; the other palm mirroring her other side. For someone known as “Captain Cold” his lips were surprisingly warm. Maybe it was all that hot cocoa. They were soft and thin, but they covered hers just fine. Her heart rate seemed to be running as fast as her brother could. Once more, her fingers gripped blindly at his elbows. Strong and firm, she wondered what it would be like to have them wrapped around her. She was shaking, and she felt so hot inside.

A gasp for air slipped past her wet lips. He pulled away, and he seemed…unfazed through the whole thing. Her voice was caught in her chest, then her throat. She coughed softly, and forced out, “We should get back.”

“We should.”

Avoiding his eyes, she made her way down first. He waited. Letting her go first was the sensible decision. Give her space, and give no one any reason to ask questions. That would just make things difficult. For her mostly. After a solid minute he slowly started down. His face with the usual stoicism in place. However, his brow furrowed slightly as just a yard away stood Raymond Palmer. Head gear and clipboard in his hand, his back was to the thief, and Leonard called out to him.

“You lost there, chief?”

Ray spun around, seeming a bit frazzled, “Uh, no, I’m good. Just…You should get to the doors since the show is over and everything’s going to be hectic.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Righty-O, Bossman.” He walked by the scientist without another thought, leaving him standing there like a statue.

“Woah,” Dr. Palmer exhaled harshly, eyes wide and stare blank. Just a few minutes prior, he was on his way up to the catwalk. Just as the top was coming into view, he came across a sight he never expected. Captain Cold and Viral in an intimate moment. He quickly ducked down, stunned. He did his best to quietly escape, and he found himself just numbly standing by the foot of the stairs. It wasn’t much longer that Cathryn came down. She seemed mortified to see him. Head ducked down, she didn’t say a word as she rushed by. He sort of saw this coming. He really did, but to see it happen was a completely different thing. This was something he was definitely going to have to keep to himself. Nobody could know about this. Nobody.

**-**


	9. Expert Of The Occult And A Master Of Exorcism

He was blonde. Dirty blonde. Dark eyes and a bit on the tall side. He was thin – if the structure of his face was anything to go by. He had some scruff on his chin and cheeks, and he smelled like cigarette smoke. He looked like some corny detective from an eighties television show; trench coat, sloppy red tie, white button up, and some average scuffed up formal shoes like Oxford or something. And, he had an accent.

“Another skinny Brit in a trench coat,” she heard Mick growl as they were all gathered around to meet this man.

She almost glanced over in his direction, but she mentally barred herself from doing so. Leonard was next to him. She hadn’t spoken to the criminal in almost two weeks. Hardly chanced an accidental meeting of their eyes. Whenever he was near, she felt as though she was going to break down. She couldn’t understand why. Not in the slightest. She’d never experienced anything like this before.

“My name is John Constantine,” the newcomer announced, hands in his pockets. “I’m an accomplished warlock, expert of the occult, and a master of exorcism.”

“Sounds a little flashy,” Leonard drawled, arms crossed as he looked over the other man.

“Let me assure you, Mr. Snart, that Mr. Constantine is a necessary addition to the team for this mission,” Rip was quick to respond, hoping to ease any doubts that any of the crew might be having of this magician.

John gave a tilt of his head, “I’m more of a consultant than addition, mate.”

“Nevertheless,” the captain eyed the other, “your assistance will be invaluable to us this time.”  He quickly pulled up a file on the screen and gestured for the whole team to look upon it. “Our target is Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin. A Russian mystic who is credited in assisting the downfall of the Russian monarchy.”

“Rasputin’s mysticism wasn’t actually the type of magic that I normally have to snuff out,” Constantine murmured. “Most of it wasn’t magic at all. So, why call me?”

Rip sighed heavily, “Clock Wise. He’s gone back to 1915 and perhaps he’s influenced Rasputin in some way. Whether it’s information on the future, equipment, resources to actual magic, I’m uncertain. Regardless, history has been rewritten.” He pulled a few newspaper clippings onto the screen. “Demons released from purgatory or Hell, the fall of Europe, and an empire rising creating World War III along with wasting most of the planet by 2016.”

John’s nose scrunched up. It was almost comical; like he was examining a dripping faucet and putting together the cheapest and fastest way to fix it. “I’m not a time-traveler,” he warned as he looked to Rip once more.

“But, you’ll assist us?”

The blonde gave a firm and curt nod, “I may be a damned man, but it’ll be a cold day in Hell before I see a future like this happen.”

“Excellent!” Rip clapped his hands together. “Then, you and I can get together on our next step, and then we’ll have a briefing before we make our jump.” He glanced around, “Any objections?” When none said a word, he smiled, “Good.”

“Actually, Mr. Hunter,” Constantine cleared his throat, “if I’ll be joining you, that means I might to room with you?”

The captain seemed a little reluctant to answer the question, “I believe we may have at least one room left open for you, Mr. Constantine.”

“Excellent,” the man grinned. “Then, just give me an hour to collect my things and we can get together to take down this Clock Wise character.”

* * *

 

“So, what do you think?”

“Hm?”

“Constantine,” Malvin shrugged as he walked arm-in-arm with his sister down the hall. Waiting for the briefing was one of the most agonizing moments they had to endure. Sitting still in one place that wasn’t that large would drive anyone mad, not just a speedster. “Cute?”

Cathryn snorted, bumping her hip into her brother’s, “He’s old, Mal.”

Vaccine scoffed, “The hell he is. He’s, what, mid-thirties? So, he’s about ten years older than us? He’s _not_ old. He’s tall, British, he has a wicked smile, and did you get look at his ass when he took that trench coat off?”

“Mal!” Cat rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were red. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“Come _on_ ,” he gently tugged her elbow with his. “Say it.”

“Say _what_?”

“He’s hot.”

“No,” she shook her head, chuckling softly. “I’m not saying it.”

“Why not?”

“Why should I?” She couldn’t keep her smile down. “Why are you being so pushy about this?”

Malvin’s footsteps started to stall, making his sister slow down with him, “Well…” His eyes fell to the floor, “I don’t know. I guess, I was just thinking…you know…that I’d…maybe try…”

“Mal,” dark eyes widened, “you can’t be serious. Are you really crushing on him?”

“Is that bad?” the young man questioned defensively.

“We just met him two hours ago,” Cathryn shook her head.

“I’m not saying I want to marry the man,” Malvin huffed in great agitation. “I just…I want to try. I want to flirt and maybe see…if…you know. He’ll want to do something. I just want to _try_.” He turned saddened eyes to his twin, smile lost as his tone grew a little serious in a hushed volume, “It’s been a _long_ time since I’ve even had a date, Cat. You understand, right?”

Viral inhaled deeply, paused, and then exhaled noisily. She shook her head, “Fine. I get it. I get it.” Her lips curled in a reluctant smile, “You’re right. He’s pretty cute. He’s ‘charming’.”

“I _knew_ you thought so,” the younger suddenly beamed before pecking the red-head’s cheek.

Cathryn gave another roll of her eyes, but wheezed out a laugh nonetheless, “You’re too much.”

“ _I’m_ too much? What about you?” he shot back. “What’s been up with you avoiding Snart these last two weeks?”

“Mal - ”

_“I’m sorry to interrupt.”_

Cathryn nearly breathed a sigh of relief, “It’s okay, Gideon. Go ahead.”

_“Ms. Pollard is being called to the Captain’s office.”_

Red brows twisted along with blonde brows. Both of the twins looked to the other curiously, but Cathryn didn’t delay for too long before she pecked her brother’s cheek.

“Get back with me later?”

“Yeah,” she squeezed his shoulder, then made her way towards Rip’s office. She had to turn around, and for the first time in a while she had to stop and think about where she was and how to get there. Her mind had been so scattered lately, it was driving her mad. It didn’t help that her dear twin had to mention the main problem she was dealing with: Leonard Snart. Not once had he tried to speak with her since that kiss back in 1993; 1994 to be technical since it was the New Year. Sometimes she felt like _he_ was the one avoiding _her_. Rude.

Especially when it was _him_ that initiated the kiss. All she did was give him a friendly peck to the cheek. She was being _polite_ , but he had to make it _physical_. _Intimate_. He had to _literally_ take her breath away and hold her in a way she never thought she’d be held again. Jerk. Asshole. Bastard. Mother-

“Oh, sorry!”

“Don’t worry, love,” it was that exorcist’s voice. She recognized it before she looked up and before her brain registered his hands holding her elbows. She must have bounced off of him after they bumped into each other or something. Her dark eyes met his, and her heart skipped when his lips curled into a smirk. Maybe Malvin wasn’t wrong. He was definitely handsome. His thumb caressed an elbow that he still hadn’t let go of. “You must be the empath.”

Cathryn’s voice almost caught in her throat, “H-How did you know?”

“I can tell these sorts of things,” he gave her a wink before releasing her. “And, the Captain mentioned you’re a red-head.”

The young woman sighed, not realizing that she had actually been worried. For what reason, she couldn’t have guessed. She supposed this man just…something about him just put her on edge. Just a little. Like, there was something dark and foul that attached itself to him. She tried to ignore it. He seemed like a nice enough guy. If not a little forward.

“Well, I guess I’m being called by him; Rip, I mean,” she tucked some hair behind an ear. “Sorry about that, again. I’ll pay attention next time.”

“Actually,” John stepped aside, gesturing for her to continue her path, “it was me who asked Gideon to page you. Rip mentioned that you might be of some help to us, to me mainly. I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

Viral advanced, curious eyes turning up at the man. “You think my empathy could be…particularly helpful this time?”

A hand found its way to the small of her back as Constantine leaned in to speak softly, “We weren’t talking about your empathy, pet.”

She froze. Her face freezing as well, as her eyes looked up at him with anxious dread. Before either of them could push on, however, another voice spoke up instead.

“Excuse me, but are you bothering the young lady there?”

Two pairs of dark eyes darted to the owner, and Cathryn wasn’t sure if the situation was getting better or worse. Of course, it had to be Leonard. It couldn’t have been Ray or Karen; it _had_ to be Leonard.

“No, mate,” the blonde seemed quick to rectify any misunderstanding that was in place. “I was just accompanying - ”

“I don’t want an answer from you,” Snart’s tone was serious and cold. Cathryn’s spine lit up, electrified by what was happening. “I want to hear it from her.”

“I…” her chest was feeling tight. “I…” Her body was getting hot. Super hot. And, there was this rage. Her face was becoming flushed, and she gasped for a breath. “I…” She found herself leaning against the wall. Both hands keeping her upright. Her eyes clenched and she groaned. There had been so much rage inside of her. Her body was shaking from the instant adrenaline rush. What _was_ this? She heard her name. It was one of them, or both of them. It didn’t matter, because in less than a minute she was out like a light.

* * *

 

“Come on.”

Who was that?

“That’s it. Come back to me, pet.”

She wasn’t familiar with that voice. Not particularly. Maybe she heard it once or twice, but…why was she hearing it now?

“Cathryn.”

Oh, that voice. She knew _that_ one. That was Leonard. Captain Cold.

“No,” she murmured. Her head was gently shaking, and her eyes gradually cracked open. The two men who were there before hadn’t left. John Constantine was crouched beside her as she was sitting on the floor in the hallway and sitting up against the wall. Leonard was to her left, a hand of his cradling the back of her neck and head. “No.” Cathryn leaned forward and rubbed at her temples. Her knees came up and she rested her forehead atop them. “Damn it.”

“Cathryn,” Leonard’s voice again; it was softer this time as his palm came to land in the center of her back. “Can you stand? I’ll walk you to the med bay.”

“No,” she grumbled. She turned her head, teary pitch black eyes looking at him, “John will.”

That surprised both men. Leonard was reluctant, but his hand retracted from her person. He stood, observing silently and rigidly as Constantine helped the young woman up to her feet. The blonde man threw his brown eyes over his shoulder to glance at the criminal for just a moment before he eased Cathryn into a slow pace of shuffling to the med bay.

* * *

 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone about this,” Viral inquired softly as she finished downing half of her water bottle. Her head had been throbbing, but the pain in her chest dissolved by the time they made it to their destination. John was quick to find the aspirin and water while she sat down and focused on her breathing. Her body was still trembling, and the self-proclaimed warlock was standing by, arms crossed in front of his chest as he observed her.

He smiled at her request and shook his head, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul.” He glanced over his shoulder quickly to make sure nobody was coming in and that Mr. Snart hadn’t followed them. His shoulders relaxed a little and he returned his attention to her, “That fellow back there. Leonard, was it? He your boyfriend or somethin’?”

“Leonard?” the red-haired young woman almost seemed confused at the inquiry. “God, no. We’re just teammates.”

Constantine’s tongue flicked at the corner of his mouth for a second before he bit the opposite side of his lips. He sighed, “Cathryn, what exactly do you know about your empathic abilities?”

“What’s there to know?” She rubbed along the bridge of her nose, hoping it would help. “I feel what other people feel.”

“Do you mind me asking how long you’ve been an empath?” John seemed a little antsy, and the young woman was quick to pick up on it.

Cathryn’s fingers absentmindedly dipped into the plastic of her bottle; making the material pop loudly in their moment of silence. “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me about my empathy.”

“I didn’t,” the blonde replied honestly. “However, what happened just now? That was caused from it, and if you don’t understand how that happened, it’s only going to get worse from here.”

“Wait,” a hand came up. Viral’s eyes shut tight, “what would _you_ know about _my_ abilities?”

“Because I’ve made it my business to know about the occult and the supernatural,” he stepped towards her with his eyes sharp. “I was asked to help save the timeline from Hell, and I’m going to need this team at one hundred percent if that’s going to happen. I need _you_ at one hundred percent, Cathryn. I may not know who _you_ are, yet, but I know empaths. So, I need to know: how long have you had this ability?”

The young woman paused, not exactly happy with how this nearly complete stranger was suddenly trying to explain her own powers to her, but she supposed it couldn’t be helped. If he really was such an expert on these things. “About thirteen or fourteen years,” she answered through a sigh. “I’ve been in control of them for the past seven years.”

“And, you haven’t noticed anything strange until now?”

“I…I have,” she admitted, eyes falling down. “I’ve been feeling…weirdly intense spurts of emotion. It’s not all the time, but I figured it might be due to the time jumps.”

“You haven’t noticed them occurring around any one particular person?” When she fell silent, John pushed, “Cathryn, if you’ve been unable to block out one person while you’ve been able to keep yourself in check with everyone else around you, you need to tell me. It’s the only way I can help you.”

“Yes,” the answer was terse.

“It’s always been the same person?”

“Yes.”

John sighed, “Has it always been Leonard Snart?”

“Yes.”

The blonde man was almost surprised at how easily she admitted that. He pressed on, “Do you know what that means?”

“No,” Cathryn’s hands trembled as they refrained from wringing her water bottle, “but I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.”

John leaned in, trying to catch her gaze. It took a moment, but her eyes finally glanced up to meet with the warlock’s. “It means he’s special to you.”

The young woman’s face twisted, her spine erecting as her brows rose high, “We’re teammates.”

“He’s more than that,” Constantine took a single step back.

“He’s _just_ a teammate. We could hardly be called friends. I’m not in love with him or anything like that.”

“It’s doesn’t have to be romantic, love.”

Hearing that had Viral curious. It had her silent. Her body language telling the magician to explain himself further in detail.

John sighed, “I’ve seen it before in empaths. On average, once they have their abilities under control that’s the end of the story. However, sometimes they bond with a person. Usually it’s when they experience an emotional challenge of some sort; near death experiences, kidnappings, and those sorts of things. Subconsciously, the empath won’t recognize that during these moments they’ve let their guard down. So, that raw emotion of immense fear, or pain, latches on like a living thing – like a virus clinging onto a host. Even if that empath puts their guard up, it doesn’t matter. That virus is still inside. You’re connected to that person, and it’s only going to get worse.”

“Wait,” the red-head shook her head over and over, “wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, no. How could this have happened with _Leonard Snart_?”

“You tell me, love,” the man shrugged. “When did you first notice this happening?”

“When?” she echoed softly. Her eyes fell once more a she tried to think, “I guess…it was after…” She sighed, “Leonard…went to see his father.”

“And, you went with him?”

“I did. It was…I didn’t realize it was going to be such a _personal_ visit. If I knew, I wouldn’t have gone.”

“So, that’s it,” John nodded. “Paternal connections are a  _raw_ connection. A malformed one would definitely be a trigger for an empath to lower her guard.”

“Wait.” Suddenly, something popped into Cathryn’s mind. “Wait, so, everything I’ve been feeling has been from Leonard?”

The conjurer released another sigh, “Not exactly. You’re still able to feel your own emotions, however, they could be swayed into feeling something more intense. Usually you’d have to be in line with that other person.”

Red brows furrowed, “Explain?”

Constantine’s eyes glanced around for a moment, taking his time to respond. “Picture this: You’re at a party with some friends. Let’s pretend you’re actually enjoying yourself. You feel ‘joy’. Then, ‘that person’ shows up. ‘That person’ is feeling ‘joy’. Now, your ‘joy’ has doubled. Now, because you’re also falling under ‘that person’s’ influence, you’ve become susceptible to those around you. Everyone is feeling ‘joy’. Now, you’re overwhelmed with it. You start singing, or doing cartwheels, because you need to get that emotion out of you or else you’ll collapse like you just did in the hallway.” His face became stern and his tone serious, “The more this happens, the less chances you’ll wake up after you close your eyes. Understand?”

Cathryn didn’t answer. Her mind was trying to put the pieces together. Remembering those moments most recently where she couldn’t understand why it felt as though her body had been taken over by his. Then, that night on New Year’s Eve. She hadn’t intended to be honest with him on her feelings, on avoiding him, until after he had admitted his own reasons for checking on her. If he had wanted to be open with her, then the only reason she responded openly as well was because she also wanted to be that way with him. His need to clarify his intentions hadn’t made her do the same, it just pushed out what she was already feeling.

And…the kiss. She did that…because she _wanted_ to. Maybe there was some influence of all those people that were in the crowd kissing their loved ones, but to be influenced by them, that meant she had to be overwhelmed by him first. Which meant…he wanted to kiss her…they had wanted to kiss each other. But…what did that mean?

“Cathryn?”

“Yes?”

Blonde brows curved in question, “Are you all right?”

Her eyes were wide. She could feel them as they had grown into the size of saucers. Her chest was tightening once more, and her heart racing. She hadn’t considered that she had legitimate emotions for Leonard. She had admitted to herself that he was good-looking for a man of his age and his career choice, but he was still Leonard Snart. Could she have feelings for him? Or, was it more of a lust thing? And, what about him towards her? What did he want from her? He definitely wasn’t the settling down type. And, he was twenty years older than her.

What could Captain Cold see in Viral besides a child? It’s not like he knew about her blood…did he…?

“How do I make it stop?”

“The bond?”

“Yes,” Cathryn’s eyes focused on John, tears pricking the corners of them. “How do I make it stop?”

**\- TBC**


End file.
